You Were Meant For Me
by AnonymousGreysWriter
Summary: College aged Meredith and Derek meet on New Years Eve. A tale of their epic love story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any way with Grey's Anatomy, its cast, or its storylines. 

Summary: College-aged Meredith and Derek meet on New Years Eve. A tale of their epic love story.

Chapter One

Meredith Grey wandered around the large house located on Second Street with a plastic cup half full of beer in her hand. She hadn't wanted to come to this party, but Cristina had insisted. The house was large; there were over two hundred people there. The music was loud, and people pushed past her. She hadn't had too much to drink; two shots of tequila and a half a cup of beer. There were a few people there that she knew, or more, a few people she had slept with. A couple of them had stopped her, asking if she wanted to go with them upstairs. She'd dully declined and continued walking towards the kitchen, looking for her best friend. This was definitely not how she had wanted to spend her New Years Eve. Meredith had wanted to spend the night in, eating ice cream and watching old 80's movies. And now it was nearly midnight and she was without a single person that she knew. She glanced up at the television to check the time. 11:54pm. She only had six minutes to find Cristina now. It wouldn't have been such a big deal to find her if they had not spent every New Years Eve together since they were fourteen, and had their first experience with alcohol.

Meredith quickened her pace now, making a loop around the entire first floor of the house. There were too many people, she would never find her now. She glanced at the television again. 11:57pm. Everyone was getting excited. People were starting to shout even louder than they had been before. Shots were being poured out in order to prepare for the strike of the clock. She dropped her half empty glass off on a counter; she didn't even like beer, she had only gotten it for something to do.

People started counting down. 10... Meredith gave up and picked up a shot of tequila, her favorite to bring in the new year. She'd always had a guy with her on this night, at least for the past four years. That was one tradition she would keep. So she couldn't be with Cristina, oh well, she could still find a guy to kiss. With a shot in her hand, she spotted her target. He was wearing a red button down shirt, and his hair was wonderful. He wasn't even bad looking; in fact, he was pretty gorgeous. And he was single, or so she presumed. His friend was with a girl, but he was alone. She weaved her way through the crowd towards him, just in time.

4...

3...

2...

"Hey."

1...

As the ball dropped on the large tv screen, she grabbed onto his shirt and placed her mouth on his. She hadn't meant for the kiss to last so long, but it did. Long after everyone else had stopped kissing, they finally stopped for a breath, and she quickly did her shot, set the empty glass down on the counter, and grabbed onto him again. He was a surprisingly amazing kisser. She couldn't make herself stop. And it didn't seem like he wanted to either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. His arms were around her waist, and his tongue was doing amazing things. Meredith finally pulled away and held out her hand to him. He didn't speak any words to his friend, but took her hand and followed her. They rushed through the crowd, trying to get to the fresh air.

Once they were outside, she kissed him again, "Are you okay to drive?" He nodded, having had only one beer over an hour ago. He led her to his car, parked down the street in a mess of many vehicles. Meredith climbed into his car and within minutes they were driving down the street to his apartment. He knew his roomate would be coming home soon, his own girl in tow. He hadn't meant to sleep with a girl tonight. That wasn't his thing. That was his roomate's thing. But she had just kissed him, and now he had to be with her.

They arrived at his apartment and got on the elevator. Nobody else was in the elevator, and she started kissing his neck, moving her lips around until they found their way back to his. The doors opened on the second floor and an older woman got on. This didn't stop Meredith though, she continued kissing him. Thankfully he didn't know who this lady was, although even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to stop. The elderly woman shot back a disapproving glare. But soon enough they were off of the elevator and stumbling into his apartment, trying to remove their clothing as quickly as possible.

Soon they were inside his closed room she was naked, minus her bra, and he had only his boxers on. She fell back onto the bed, and he was on top of her, kissing down her neck.

Meredith gasped, "Condom?" He nodded and pulled one out of his top bedside drawer.

-  
Meredith woke up in a strange bed. The memories flooded back from the night before. She turned her head and looked at the guy next to her. His arm was lying over her chest, and she contemplated on how to remove it and slide out of the bed. The sheets smelled like she remembered him smelling last night. And he looked just as good as she remembered. She felt secure with his arm draped over her, but erased the thought from her head. Just sex. Nothing more. His breathing was heavy, and everything was silent. She slowly lifted his arm and pulled the sheet over her chest. Thank God, he didn't wake up as she stood up. His breathing stopped when she stood, but continued steadily while she gathered and put on her clothes.

Without taking a last glance at the man, she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. She made sure not to make a lot of noise, trying to tip toe to the front door.

"Hey!"

Meredith jumped and dropped her bag, not realizing there had been someone in the living room. "Shit!"

"You slept with Derek?"

"Yes...no! Um, no, I didn't." She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, yes I did.--Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I am, apparently the girl that slept with Derek." She opened the front door.

"Happy 1994!" He called out as she shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Grey's Anatomy, its characters, or its plots in any way. 

Thanks for the reviews!  
-------------------------------  
**Chapter 2**

Her jacket was wrapped tightly around her body, keeping her torso warm from the chilly air. It was freezing outside; snow on the ground, crunching under her feet. The sun shined through the clouds, warming her face against the wind. She had been walking for nearly fifteen minutes. She remembered all of last night; she hadn't drank very much. She remembered that the sex with, what was his name? Derek. The sex with Derek had been amazing. Unforgettable.

She unlocked the apartment building door, running quickly up the stairs. Her and Cristina's apartment sat right at the top of the stairs. A tall man that she didn't recognize shut the door to their apartment, giving her a swift nod before starting down the stairs. When she opened the door she found Cristina on the couch, knees pulled up to chest. She wore sweats and a tank top, no socks on her feet, and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Who was that?" Meredith wore a grin on her face as she sat down on the couch, mimicking the same position as her roommate.

"His name is _Preston_." Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Preston? Seriously?"

"What? He's a med student. Who were _you _with last night?"

"I didn't exactly ask his name." She cringed, putting her hair into a loose ponytail.

"You didn't ask?"

"Well his roommate did tell me on my way out that his name was Derek."

"Was he at least a med student?" Meredith shrugged, making Cristina smile, "God. You are such a whore."

Meredith laughed as well, "Shut up. You slept with someone named _Preston_." Neither spoke, "Was he good?''

"Yea. Yours?"

"Amazing."

Meredith looked around the apartment. Neither of them believed in cleaning. They didn't do wash often. Cristina didn't even wash her panties; just bought new ones. There was laundry all over the floor, strung on the couch and a bra on the ceiling fan. There was an old pizza box on the circular kitchen table, glasses full of water on the kitchen counter, and empty bottles of alcohol almost everywhere.

Out of nowhere Cristina stood up, stepping over clothes to go to her room, "Oh, by the way, your _mother _called while I was having sex. She left you a message."

Meredith leaned back on the couch and pressed the **Play **button.

"Meredith. It's me. I made us reservations at Zin's for tomorrow at 2. If you can't be there at least call me--and don't be late."

Short. And sarcastic. Just like Ellis. She looked at her phone: 12:48pm.

"Great"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow. I'm a bad updater. But I promise they'll get better. Next chapter will be Ellis and Meredith's lunch conversation.

Review please. Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated! ** :- **


End file.
